


Show Off

by AlekD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Kisses, flirting etc, q being a pompous ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekD/pseuds/AlekD
Summary: Just Q showing off
Relationships: Q/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Show Off

“How are they making that sound?” you asked.

Q crossed his arms, gazing up at the meteors streaking through the dark sky. “As they pass through the nebula cloud their resonance briefly becomes audible to the human ear, creating a chime-like sound.”

You closed your eyes and listened. It was like the tinkling of faraway bells. Sometimes there was almost a melody, the briefest hint of a pattern in the random notes that whistled through the air.

The moon you stood on was desolate, with no atmosphere and very little gravity. You’d learned to stop wondering how he could keep you alive in places like this. If you asked, he would just say it was magic anyway. “Beyond human comprehension” he would say with a smirk. Deciding to trust him with your pesky little human needs like oxygen and food had definitely been a hurdle in the early days of your travels together, but you were almost used to it now.

You reached for his hand. Enough time had passed that he had stopped acting surprised or making sarcastic comments when you did this. He was fond of showing you things to take your breath away. If you had no words to express your thoughts and reached for his hand instead, he took that as a win. Now he merely squeezed your fingers.

“I thought you’d like it,” he murmured. The sardonic edge to his voice was almost missing. Almost.

Suddenly he was pulling your hand, twirling you once before pulling you against him and leading you in a slow, swaying dance. His cheek touched yours and he hummed a low tune into your ear. Somehow, the whistling of the meteors overhead coalesced to accompany the song he was humming. You grinned against his neck.

“Show off.”

He didn't react. Unusual for him, he always wanted the last word. He merely pressed his hand more firmly against the small of your back.

It was difficult, in times like these, to remember that he wasn't human. His skin smelled human, and the corporeal nature of his body couldn't be denied when he was holding you close like this. This was an entity that could pop in and out of existence at will, travel anywhere in time and space simply by willing it, and manipulate matter and energy on a whim. And yet, there was the body heat that radiated off of him, and the way his chest vibrated when he hummed in your ear. Your heart skipped a beat, as it often did when he touched you. Out of fear or attraction, you never could tell. Likely some combination of the two. You felt your shoulders grow heavy and your lips tingle.

“Are you doing that, Q?" you asked

"Doing what?"

"Manipulating my feelings. I know you can."

He shrugged then nuzzled into your neck, causing your heart rate to increase all the more. "I can, yes. It's disappointingly easy though, so I don't bother. Why? What are you feeling?"

He drew away from you just enough to look down at your face. Your cheeks reddened. Damn him. You should have kept your mouth shut.

He chuckled darkly. "You're a remarkably foolish human, you know that?" he asked. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

You raised your eyebrows, trying to look confident, challenging, but you knew that you probably looked as wide-eyed and naïve as you felt. “What am I getting myself into, Q?”

He suddenly stopped dancing. You staggered slightly, still feeling the sway of his movements like an echo in your blood. His hand slipped away from yours and then he was cupping your face in both of his hands and tilting your chin up. The way he looked into your eyes made you want to flinch and look away but you endeavored not to, planting your feet and trying to be as brave as he wanted you to be.

“There there, darling. Don’t be scared. It’s only a kiss.”

“A kiss?” The words were hardly out of your mouth before he had closed the distance between you. He still held on to your face, stroking his thumbs across your cheeks as he tasted your bottom lip. As the kiss became more persistent, the music of the meteors became less harmonious, more and more erratic until it devolved into discord. A crescendo worthy of the master of chaos, or perhaps he had merely lost control of the melody. You didn’t know. It didn’t matter.

“Now, that didn’t hurt, did it?” He asked, still close enough that his lips brushed against yours as he spoke and you could feel the heat of his breath. You shook your head, your nose brushing against his.

“Good,” He said. Then tilted his head to the side and blinked. “You want another?”

“Pompous ass,” you said, shoving his chest as you endeavored to catch your breath and stop the disconcerting swimming sensation in your head.

“Well, have it your way, then. The offer stands if you change your mind. Now, come on, there’s more I want to show you,” he said, taking your hand.


End file.
